1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to swings, and more specifically to an improved long-running motor-driven baby swing having improved adjustable chair means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a spring-driven baby swing comprising a weight which is adapted when lifed and released to supply power to a mechanism, which upon an initial manual swinging of the swing, imparts continuous swinging movement to the swing until the weight reaches the end of its travel.